Chapter 3: Savior On The Run
---- At the end of this chapter is the route split between Light and the Dark/True paths, depending on choices made in the previous chapter. Village of Lehert # Go to North Lehert-reed and then head south to Lehert-reed. # Further south there will be scene where Adrian, Johannes, and the Wagon Driver's path is being blocked by a Giant Desert Scorpion. Fight it off. # Head east in Lehert-reed and enter Wardilum with Adrian. Defeat the Desert Scorpions in the path so the Wagon Driver can deliver food to the mysterious altar. # After the cutscene, return to Lehert-reed and continue south to the Village of Lehert. # Find Johannes, who is talking to the Lehert Village Chief. This will prompt the event where Eirudy have to save the workers trapped in the Lehert Mine. Sidequests: *You can complete "The Champion Sword" between now and "The Red Ribbon Letter" event later this chapter. You will lose the event after "The Red Ribbon Letter." Lehert Mine # In the Lehert Mine, follow the narrow path and defeat the Giant Bats threatening the workers. After saving all the humans, Eirudy's path will be blocked off, but Adrian saves her. # After a series of cutscenes, Eirudy will teleport back home automatically to train while waiting for news from Adrian regarding the location of other deities. The Lonely Food Ambushed in Wardilum.png|Eirudy ambushed Lukas in Wardilum.png|Eirudy meets Lukas # After training for ten days (two training counts) there is still no news from Adrian, so Eirudy decides to look for him. # Go to the northern part of the Western Misty Forest. Eirudy will spot a lost Velita, who then gives her a letter from Adrian about "lonely food." # Head to Wardilum. There a couple of soldiers attacking a talking staff. After Eirudy approaches the soldiers, Lewis will show up, trapping Eirudy and instigating a battle. # After Eirudy defeats them, Lewis will pull back. She then approaches the staff, and talks to it before the actual deity behind it, Lukas, introduces himself. As he mentions his sister, he gets a distress signal from her and decides to run off in search of her. Eirudy decides to follow him and back him up. The Red Ribbon Letter # Eirudy cannot pass Lehert Desert to Village of Ziv because there is a giant burrow with a Deathworm. Talk to the Lehert Village Chief for a Desert Fox Bomb. # Head back to where the burrow is in Lehert Desert and use the bomb. Eirudy will throw the bomb to smoke Deathworm out of its burrow. Angered, the Deathworm will completely emerge from its hole and you will have to defeat it. # After defeating it, continue past the burrow to enter the Village of Ziv. Warning: *This battle is not considered an event battle. If you lose against the Deathworm, Eirudy will teleport back home instead of being given a Game Over. However, the Deathworm will return to its hole and you cannot obtain another Desert Fox Bomb, forcing you to load up a previous save. *It is possible to skimmer along the right side of the hole, causing Eirudy to be "pushed" towards the Village of Ziv when the Deathworm springs out. Doing so, however, leaves the above event as "uncleared" and the event to acquire Desert Fox Cub will not be unlocked. Sidequests: * "The Desert Fox Cub" is unlocked. The Spring of Marii # After entering the Village of Ziv, there will be short cutscene with a mysterious Dark Knight. She will be leaving after exchanging glances with Eirudy. # Afterwards, head to the other side of the town and enter Derkarr Road. There is nothing much in this particular area and it just serve as a crossroad to various places. Eirudy's destination will be on the most northwestern part of Derkarr Road, the Forest of Marii. ## To clear the "Derkarr Gorge" goal, you need to enter it from Derkarr Road's entrance. # Eirudy won't be able to proceed further because of Laaga, Eileen's guardian animal. You will have to defeat it to proceed. # Continue forward and talk to Lukas. Lukas will inform Eirudy that Eileen isn't home. Failur will sense a trace Eileen's magic coming from the Spring of Marii. Head there and a cutscene will play. # After that cutscene, the group sees an Ancient Dragon heading toward the Village of Ziv, so Lukas and Eileen teleport to Ziv to stop it. Eirudy chases after them by foot. # When Eirudy arrives at the center of the Village of Ziv, the three of them work together to bring down the Ancient Dragon. However, it manages to survive, and heads toward the Village of Lehert. Chase after it again. *'Save Point:' We recommend saving here for the route split. The next scene is largely cutscenes where you cannot save in-between. The Bitter Betrayal # Head to the Village of Lehert. There Eirudy and Lukas will fight against the Ancient Dragon one more time. This time the Ancient Dragon is out of melee range; only magic and magic swordsmanship can hurt it. # The villager cheer for the deity for defending their village. But this is short-lived as Regal enters the village with his army behind him. Using his superior authority and might, he re-establishes his authority over the village by killing defenseless villagers. He forces them to side against the deities and betray them, to Lukas' rage and Eirudy's despair. The two flee the village into the Lehert Desert. # Lukas will talk about his bitter experience being betrayed the first time. Then, he asks Eirudy's opinion about humans. ## See Witch Spring 3/Endings for details. # Afterwards, Eirudy will return home. With a heavy heart, she decides to confirm if the villagers really meant what they said. Human Nature # Head to back to the Village of Lehert and talk to the Lehert Village Chief. Eirudy will find herself attacked by four warriors. # After the battle, Eirudy angrily notes that the warriors had gone after her with killing intent. The Chief calls her a disaster for the village and a tool for Esther and Johannes. Shocked by his words, Eirudy teleports home immediately in despair. # After another cutscene, Eirudy decides to visit Grandmother. ## You will automatically be taken to Chapter 4: Tri-Caliber or Chapter 4: Dark Path depending on your earlier response. Notes Chapter 3 choice.png|Three options Screenshot 2017-11-19-09-23-01-866 com.kiwiwalks.witchspring3.png|Only two * If you ignored the Wagon Driver and refused to tell Adrian where you lived last chapter, you will only get two options in "The Bitter Betrayal". Both options lead to Chapter 4: Dark Path, rather than Chapter 4: Tri-Caliber. Neither option, however, will affect your choice options in Dark Path. Category:WS3 Guides